muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Want u Back
Want u Back - piosenka angielskiej raperki Cher Lloyd. Teledysk w teledysku cher konfrontuje ze swoim byłym chłopakiem i jego dziewczyną kaliforniskim barze cadillas jacks podaje swojemu byłemu chłopakowi koktaj i rozlewa go na jego dziewczynę następnie przybywa policja potem cher zostaje aresztowana i zakuta w kajdanki, oraz przewieziona do aresztu. Tekst piosenki Hey, boy you never had much game Thought I needed to upgrade So I went and walked away way way Now, I see you've been hanging out With that other girl in town Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me, got me like this Boy you can say anything you want I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Please, this ain't even jealousy She ain't got a thing on me Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans You clearly didn't think this through If what I've been told is true You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me, got me like this Boy you can say anything you want I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh Ohhh, and you might be with her But I still had you first uh oh uh oh Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this! Boy you can say anything you want I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Ohhh, I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Ohhh, I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Just Like A Helicopter, Brrrrrrrrrr! Tłumaczenie tekstu Hej, chłopcze, nigdy nie byłeś zbytnio zabawowy Pomyślałam, że muszę to nadrobić Więc poszłam i odeszłam Teraz, widzę, że umawiasz się Z tą inną dziewczyną z miasta Wyglądając jak para klaunów, klaunów, klaunów Pamiętasz te rzeczy, które ja i Ty zrobiliśmy pierwsi? A teraz robisz je razem z nią Pamiętasz te rzeczy, które ja i Ty zrobiliśmy pierwsi Zdobyłeś mnie, zdobyłeś mnie tak A teraz zabierasz ją do każdej restauracji I wszędzie gdzie chodziliśmy, no proszę! A teraz zabierasz ją do każdej restauracji Zdobyłeś mnie, zdobyłeś mnie tak Chłopcze możesz mówić, co chcesz Mam to w dupie, nikt inny nie może cię mieć Chcę Cię z powrotem Chcę Cię z powrotem Z powrotem, z powrotem Zerwałam z Tobą, bo byłam przekonana, że będziesz płakać Teraz czuję się jak gówno , kiedy patrzę, jak latasz Chcę Cię z powrotem Chcę Cię z powrotem Z powrotem, z powrotem Proszę, to nawet nie jest zazdrość Ona nie dorasta mi do pięt Starając się szpanować w tych brzydkich jeansach Nie przemyślałeś tego zbyt dobrze Jeśli to co mówiłam jest prawdą Będziesz się czołgał jak mięczak Pamiętasz te rzeczy, które ja i Ty zrobiliśmy pierwsi? A teraz robisz je razem z nią Pamiętasz te rzeczy, które je i Ty zrobiliśmy pierwsi? Zdobyłeś mnie, zdobyłeś mnie tak A teraz zabierasz ją do każdej restauracji I wszędzie gdzie chodziliśmy, no proszę! A teraz zabierasz ją do każdej restauracji Miałeś mnie, tak miałeś mnie Chłopcze możesz mówić, co chcesz Mam to w dupie, nikt inny nie może cię mieć Chcę Cię z powrotem Chcę Cię z powrotem Z powrotem, z powrotem Zerwałam z Tobą, bo byłam przekonana, że będziesz płakać Teraz czuję się źle, kiedy patrzę, jak latasz Chcę Cię z powrotem Chcę Cię z powrotem Z powrotem, z powrotem Myślałam, że ciągle będziesz mój Kiedy całowałam cię na pożegnanie I możesz być z nią Ale to ja miałam cię pierwsza Pamiętasz te rzeczy, które ja i Ty zrobiliśmy pierwsi? A teraz robisz je razem z nią Pamiętasz te rzeczy, które je i Ty zrobiliśmy pierwsi? Miałeś mnie, tak miałeś mnie Chłopcze możesz mówić, co chcesz Mam to w gdzieś, nikt inny nie może cię mieć Chcę Cię z powrotem Chcę Cię z powrotem Z powrotem, z powrotem Zerwałam z Tobą, bo byłam przekonana, że będziesz płakać Teraz czuję się źle , kiedy patrzę, jak latasz Chcę Cię z powrotem Chcę Cię z powrotem Z powrotem, z powrotem Chcę Cię z powrotem (daj mi znać) Chcę Cię z powrotem Z powrotem, z powrotem Chcę Cię z powrotem Chcę Cię z powrotem Z powrotem, z powrotem Jak helikopter, Brrrrrrrrrr! Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Brytyjskie Single